What A Beachy Situation
by Falconlobo
Summary: This is an alternate beginning and end to last weeks episode pairing up Frankie and herriman


What A Beachy Situation By FalconLobo

I don't Own Fosters or I Love Lucy

I wrote an alternate Story of what could have happened before Herriman and Frankie got everybody ready to go to the beach. I put Herriman in trunks because we need to see more fur.

The house was going to the beach at 8:00 AM In the morning but Herriman and Frankie had to be up before everybody to prepare.

"Ms. Frankie it's 4:00 AM are you ready yet? We must prepare for our excursion to the beach." Frankie said "yheesssh I'm coming already and I am ready to prepare for the beach trip." She came down the stairs in Her Bikini and Herriman's back was turned so he did not notice her. "Ms. Frankie get down here right now!" "I'm right behind you Bunny Boy." He said don't call me bunny boy call me Mr. Herriman!

Then he turned around and finally took notice of what she had on and got a bit Nervous because of how hot she looked in that two-piece outfit of the bikini persuasion. "Ms. Frankie" he said then trailed off with thoughts of Him Getting in her thighs on his mind taking over his brain getting the better of Him. "Yeah Mr. Herriman wot's on your mind?" "Uh" he said still staring at her in a lecherous way. She said "so if you staring at me this way is your way of saying you want to make love then I say what are we waiting for."

He snapped back to his semi-normal self and said "you want to make love with me? I know I want to make love to you And we only need an hour to prepare for the beach so why don't we go to my bedroom and you help me unleash the beast?"

She said "I'm game if you are."

So Frankie went with the rabbit to his room to go the distance. In his room He undressed and she did the same Now she was rubbing his lower half to Help him unleash the beast. She finally hit pay-dirt When his Full Package emerged Then she began to ride Herriman like one would ride a motorcycle. They continued until they finally released their essences upon one another. Then With him screaming out "Frankie!" And her screaming out" Herriman!" They fell Asleep in each others arms for a while.

They woke up at 6:15 AM and decided to take a shower together to save time And maybe sneaking a little bit o loving in too. Frankie Put her bikini back on and Herriman decided to put on trunks instead of his outdated suit.

She said "ya look more smexy this way." He said "why thank you and look Phat as well." She said "Wot did you call me?" He said "Phat, P-H-A-T Pretty, Hot, and Tempting." She said "you charmer you."

When they got down to the foyer the rabbit asked the redhead "Frankie will you marry me?" "I love you and want us to spend the rest of our lives together." She said "yes I will marry you cause I love ya too."

He then kissed her on her lips with tongue included. After that kiss she said "oh you animal!" Then she kissed him hard on his lips inserting her tongue in his mouth. He started kissing Her back tongue not silent as well.

They were making out in the foyer when Madame Foster said wot's going on here you two? Madam Foster said smirking. "Uh we were just practicing CPR just in case any of us are in danger of drowning at the beach." "Okay if you say so oh and by the way next time you two make love try to keep it down. I heard you all the way from behind your bedroom door when I went to wake you up to get ready for the beach. To my surprise I found out you were up and not alone." Both the rabbit and redhead blushed and said "oh boy we're busted."

"You're darn tooting you're busted and you Herriman what do you intend to do if Frankie gets ENCEINTE?"

Herriman said "I don't know wot that means but We already decided to get Married and if our making love results in Frankie becoming with child well we will cross that bridge when and if we come to it."

"Finally I wondered when you two would get together, now how about some grandchildren?" "Granma we only were together twice we will just have to wait and see if anything develops because of it." "Herriman said okay let's get ready for the beach. After we get back from the beach why don't we try to get ENCEINTE wotever that means?"

"It's Spanish Herriman it means with child." "Oh" He said blushing "I knew that." "Really?" she said;"No" he said;"I'm not familiar with Spanish how did you know?"

"I learned it from a video cover. "Which one?" The rabbit asked the redhead, and she replied "Oh I love Lucy, and by the way that's another Zany redhead. "Frankie you got some splaing to do." he said joking "But Herriman I wahhh!" she joked back. Madame Foster said "AI YI YI YI YI what Am I going to do with you two?"

Then they all laughed and got everyone ready to go to the beach and after the beach The rabbit and The redhead had a rerun if ya know what I mean.

FIN


End file.
